User blog:SuperNerd295/SuperNerd review rankings
So, not the normal blog post eh? Yeah. But greetings fellow wiki contributors! this wll be a small blog post on what the rankings I give games and televised things mean. lets go TV and movies 0/10 NEVER touch this peice of garbage, EVER. It is an abomination to all nerd kind. Only come close if your inventory is filled with nothing but Rad-aways. 1/10 I do not advise you watch this. It sucks. although, different stroaks for different folks I guess. And by stroaks I mean cardiac arrest. Never watch this. 2/10 Only watch this if you came to make fun of it. If you can find something good in this show/movie, you are one hell of a special person. 3/10 watch for laughs. This includes bad acting, bad CGI for it's time zone, and a laughable everything. I advise you watch to get out some anger, and to learn what movies SHOULDN'T be. 4/10 It's okay. It has it's somewhat decent parts but other then that the film is crap. I advise you don't make something like this, but it's better then anything below it. 5/10 Overall a some what decent plot, characters and everything. Major step up. but don't screw up. 6/10 Your movie is almost completely watchable! Good job! Although almost nothing makes it past this, there will be exceptions. 7/10 amazing. it just goes to show that you don't have to be Speilberg to make a good film! 8/10 Your film is probably beloved by many! Considered a cult classic to most, you did a great job! Although their is still some flaws, your next work could be even better! No one is perfect after all! 9/10 BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The fact you made it this far means you are missing some little tid bits in your story or characters. But hey, if this was your first work, you are a freaking god! 10/10 The only way to get this is to have all 10 on the three catagories, or to have one nine. any less and you will lose your perfect score! But always strive ot acheive! You are amazing man backstage! Let's hop your next work is just as good as the last! Vidoe Games 0/10 story = crap characters = crap everything about it = crap. So basicly you are a giant turd. 1/10 I find the slightest bit of enjoyment out of it. This is most likely a sucky mobile game although there is exceptions. 2/10 You need to improve to get this image out of peoples heads. Terrible everything. Make me want to vomit. 3/10 Please just get a little better. Your story and characters SUCK. But try everything. 4/10 You are doing kinda alright I guess... little better and you will meet the standard 5/10 playable. many bad game breaking glitches and somewhat enjoyable mechanic. 6/10 the standard. But, you should probably improve quickly and try to move up. 7/10 not to many glitches, and enjoyable concept, charaters, and game mechanic. 8/10 barely any glitches. This game is great! although you can try harder. C'mon! get to 9! 9/10 no glitches are game breaking. fun glitches are accepted. You did great to get this far! 10/10 IT IS DA MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A TALES OF VESPARIA NEXT TO A TALES OF VESPARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You did great! But don't stop! Make sequels are prequels or a new game in general! Thank you for reading this. I hope I put a good image of my reviews in your head! Smell ya later! Category:Blog posts